Attack On Stargate
by RobotToxic
Summary: Just a typical day of exploration for team SG-1 but this new world is just tops Jack's "Worst World List". Giant beings called Titans that eat humans? Kids being soldiers? Can they even help these people defeat them? Or is their only choice is to evacuate these poor people out of this cattle pen they call home?


Hello! And welcome to "Attack on Stargate", a Stargate SG-1 and Attack on Titan crossover! ^-^ I'm a huge fan of both, Stargate being my childhood and Attack on Titan my new obsession, and I thought it'd be fun to mash the two together! I'm not sure if I'll continue this or not but that'll up to you guys! Leave a review if you like it! Maybe a fav and follow? Oh, enough of my hammering! Let's get to it!

*I don't own Stargate SG-1 or its characters or Attack on Titan or its characters, the only thing I own is the story and the cover for this story.

* * *

><p>Jack walked through the 'Gate with his team right behind him. He took off his shades and all he could do was whistle in amazement.<p>

The M.A.L.P didn't do this world any justice. It may be simple but it was absolutely gorgeous. Outstretching before the team was a sea of grass with wild flowers blooming in small patches, the horizon lined with pines, oaks, maples...a crap load of trees. It was like this land hasn't been touched since the Stargate was built, the Stargate...forgotten. Was this world just deserted? They have crossed a couple of those in the past. Maybe the Goa'uld have already wiped out this world. But there was only one way to find out for sure.

"Alright, head for the woods," Jack said over his shoulder as he did so. "If there's a possibility of people living here, they'll be in there." Before anyone could question why, he added, "From experience."

As they continued their trek through the overgrown grass, they confirmed that people in fact did live around the Stargate at some point in time, thanks to Daniel's constant picking at the grass and, well, clumsiness. And by some point in time, a long time ago. The grass took over the stone that Daniel found, looking like it was old stone path. But the small area of stone was so broken up, it was more of a hunch rather than a fact.

"It looked like it's been crushed…" Daniel explained. "And it seems to be some sort of...cobblestone."

"Isn't cobblestone...invincible…?" Jack asked. "Like, it's hard to break?"

"Yes and no." Daniel's brow furrowed. "It's hard to crush, that's for sure..."

"Maybe it's erosion?" Sam suggested.

Daniel shrugged, making a unsure hum. Before he went back down, Jack snapped his fingers to get his attention, as if he were a dog. "Hey. Danny-Boy. Enough with the stupid rocks. Lets go."

The forest was just in arm's reach of the team. Jack stopped suddenly, jerking his arm up with a closed fist. The group slightly brought up their weapons, ready to draw fire if needed, and went into formation. "Did anyone else hear that?"

Teal'c raised his brow, tilting his head to the side, a small confused frown present on his face. "I do not hear anything, O'Neil."

Jack took a quick look around their surroundings. It was only them in this sea of grass. He lowered his P-90 and his arm. "Must've been the wind or something…" he mumbled, mostly to himself but loud enough for the others to hear. He took a step forward and stopped again. "Okay, I am definitely hearing something."

"Like what?" Daniel asked.

Jack shushed him and strained his hearing to go farther. But nothing came to his ears.

"Sir, I don't hear anything…" Sam glanced over Jack. "Are you alright, Sir?"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, I'm fine…" Jack said quickly. "I swear I heard something."

He quickly spun around when he heard Teal'c's voice, "O'Neill." He tapped his Staff Weapon on the ground. Jack had to squint in order to see what Teal'c was gesturing to. His eyes widened to see small pebbles jump off of the ground. And most unsettling part, when the pebbles jumped, Jack heard the odd noise that only he seemed to hear.

THUD.

Jack jumped. "Holy—!" He quickly brought up his gun. "If you guys didn't hear that, you're deaf…the hell was that?"

Daniel's face suddenly paled as he frantically looked around. "Uh…guys…?"

"What?" Jack turned to face Daniel. His jaw dropped, his question answered. "Holy…crap…"

On the horizon, a giant was lurking overhead. It looked human…but not human at the same time. Its dumb eyes locked on Team SG1. It fumbled quickly towards them, its arms flailing beside it as it ran. Jack could have sworn that he saw it lick its lips and drool start to form. It struck him that the thing looked…_hungry. _ "Oh, hell no." He opened fire on the giant, basically giving the signal for the rest of his team to open fire. He was surprised to see that the bullets had hardly any effect on the thing, not even the Staff Weapon slowed it down. It was like it stumbled over a rock whenever the shots were fired.

"Colonel!" Sam yelled over the shots, a warning was in her voice. Another giant came over the hill, most likely attracted to the gun fire.

Jack was astonished by the size of the monsters, he could feel the earth shake underneath his boots with every step the giants took. "Fall back!" He ordered as he backed away into the woods. "The trees will give us some cover!" Under his breath, he added to himself, "Hopefully."

They bolted for the trees, no longer aiming at the tall humanoid creatures, focusing more on running for their lives. Jack was hoping that the trees would make the things slow down…

…Boy was he wrong.

The team made cries of surprise and pain when the trees behind them exploded and crashing into the ground. A shock wave from the trees and the uprooting made the team collapse, having them scramble to get back up. Another set of flying trees came crashing down. Jack grunted in pain when he face planted into the dirt, getting pinned down by a heavy branch.

Sam turned on her heel and rushed to his aid, digging at the earth underneath him to get him out. Out of nowhere a branch toppled down onto her skull, knocking her out into the ground.

"Major!" Jack squirmed to get out from under the branch that pinned him to the ground, but it was too heavy to lift by himself. He needed Daniel and Teal'c. "Daniel! Teal'c! I need your—!" He looked up to see that Daniel was unconscious as well, his temple bleeding. Did the branch that got Sam get him too? And Teal'c was nowhere to be found. He felt the tree on top of him get lighter, making him scramble out from underneath. He assumed that it was Teal'c, with the help of Junior, got off of him but when he looked up, he nearly crapped his pants.

Above him with a freaky grin was one of the giants. Its large hand came down to him and before Jack could do anything, it grabbed him, holding him tightly in its palm. He felt himself get lifted off the ground and he squirmed under the vice grip he was in, it getting almost too hard to breath. His eyes shrank when the giant brought him up to its face and its jaws slowly opened. Jack realized that the thing was bringing him to its mouth.

It was going to eat him.

Jack was thrashing around for the life of him, even though a drop will most likely end up killing him. But he'd rather have that then be eaten…alive. But the more he fought, the more he became light headed. All the air in his lungs were gone. His vision began to fade to black as he got closer to the inside of the beast's gaping mouth.

Suddenly, he felt the grip around him loosen and himself getting caught. He was unable to see what was going on, thanks to the daze he was in.

The last thing he saw was a kid with brown hair with striking teal eyes blocking his view, seeing the giant getting knocked down.

* * *

><p>Like I said on top, I'm not sure if I should continue this or not so leave a review if you do like it and I'll see you guys later! Bye bye! (Throws self into Stagate)<p> 


End file.
